ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrant
is a chimera-like kaiju, created from the spirits of the Ultra Brother's fallen foes that debuted in Ultraman Taro. After fulfilling his vengeance on the previous Ultra Brothers, Tyrant ironically fell to Taro on Earth. His main components are equally balanced in terms of Earth and space threats, in addition to three Choju. Subtitle: History Ultraman Taro Tyrant was created by the combined spirits of several kaiju that were defeated in the past by the Ultra Brothers. After leaving Neptune and heading towards Earth, Zoffy was the first to attempt to stop Tyrant only to be easily defeated by the chimera kaiju's combined strength. From then on, Tyrant would face off against the other Ultra Brothers on the other planets that were to come after Neptune - Ultraman on Uranus, Seven on Saturn, Jack on Jupiter, and Ace on Mars, and like Zoffy they were all met by Tyrant's superior strength and were beaten down with ease by the behemoth all while ZAT was tracking the kaiju's movements from their base. Luckily, Ace was able to emit an Ultra Sign to warn ZAT and Taro of the coming kaiju's presence. Finally Tyrant arrived in Japan and carried out it's vengeance, wreaking havoc across the city. ZAT was quick to attack but was not enough to match Tyrant's strength. Kotaro turning into Ultraman Taro shortly after and the two fought. Whether it was from exhaustion from fighting the Other Brothers, or Taro's natural strength, Tyrant was of little match for the hero and was destroyed after his grappling hook was energized and thrown back at him. Trivia *Seagorath, Barabba, and Bemstar were the only kaiju mentioned to be part of Tyrant. *Tyrant is one of a few kaiju who defeated more than 1 Ultra: 5 in total. *Tyrant has a sadistic personality. When he fought the brothers he appears to "laugh" when the brothers are weakened by his strength. Also, before battling Ultraman, Tyrant shows boredom while waiting for the Ultra to arrive on Uranus. *Tyrant uses both Enmargo and Grost's roars. *While Barabba's hook was on his left arm and the mace on the right, its weapons in Tyrant were switched. *Interestingly, Tyrant died in a similar fashion to one of his components, Barabba from their own weapon. The 6 Ultra Brothers Vs. The Monster Army Tyrant reappeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army. Awoken by a mad scientist's experiments in Thailand, Tyrant (as well as the kaiju: Astromons, Dorobon, and Dustpan) went on a rampage until they faced Hanuman. Hanuman withstood against all of the kaiju until Gomora appeared and attacked him as well. Hanuman was overpowered by the kaiju and encased in a crystal sphere by Gomora until the Ultra Brothers arrived to even the odds. Unlike the other kaiju whom were killed in battle, Tyrant was killed when the scientist's facilities blew up, catching the kaiju on fire before exploding. Trivia *The suit from Ultraman Taro was reused for Tyrant's appearance in this film. *In the Japanese version of the film, Tyrant's roar is reused from the Toho kaiju, Ganimes. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Tyrant reappears in episodes 6 and 7 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Tyrant was Grande's first kaiju to appear in the show, and the first he used to challenge Rei. Initially, Gomora and Tyrant were evenly matched, but Tyrant eventually overpowered Gomora with his superior size and strength. Gomora used his Super Oscillatory Ray against the Chimera-like kaiju, but it was absorbed into his chest mouth, leaving Tyrant unharmed. Rei recalled Gomora and summoned another of his kaiju, Eleking. Even with the assistance of the ZAP SPACY, Eleking was no match for Tyrant. Tyrant eventually cut Eleking's throat with his ax hand, killing him and seriously wounding Rei in the process. After Rei's recovery, and his Battlenizer had upgraded to the Neo Battlenizer (Thanks to the assistance of his sister, Kate.) Rei challenged Grande to a rematch with Gomora, and duel was in Rei's favour. With the additional assistance from Litra, Gomora defeated Tyrant by impaling him with his nasal horn and firing his Oscillatory Wave into his Gorge, killing Grande's kaiju. Trivia *Tyrant's color scheme in this series is more pale and grey rather than his vibrant colors in his original appearance. *It is unknown if this Tyrant is actually a combination of dead monsters, or it is simply it's own species. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Tyrant reappeared in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen rising out of the ground along with Hoe, Banpira, Gudon, Eleking, King Guesra, and Red King. He was then seen teaming up with Ho, Vakishim, Sadola, Alien Reflect, and Galberos to take down Litra. Tyrant was recalled back by Belial along with the surviving monster to watch Reyonix Burst Gomora fight the Ultras and was sent back out to fight Ultraman Zero. He was the last monster killed by Zero's Zero Slugger Attack in the final battle behind Alien Valky, Fire Golza, Alien Guts, King Joe Black, and Zetton, as well as the last monster to die in Belial's 100 Monster Army. Trivia *The Tyrant Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Tyrant's appearance in the series. Ultraman Saga In Ultraman Saga, Tyrant is seen as one of the many kaiju revived by Alien Bat via Hyper Zetton to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with Tyrant battling with Ultraman Leo. Tyrant fought with Leo for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Leo's Leo Kick, blowing Tyrant to pieces. Trivia *The Tyrant Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused and modified for Tyrant's appearance in the series. *The pre-battle part of the episode described Ultraman Taro fighting Tyrant, but instead Ultraman Leo fought Tyrant. This was done for creative purposes to give Leo more importance as he was the mentor of Ultraman Zero. Ultra Zero Fight Tyrant will reappear in season 2 of Ultra Zero Fight. Tyrant teams up with Alien Temperor as team Evil Duo to fight Ultraman Zero. After all Ultimate Force Zero' members are killed, Zero Darkness (Ultraman Belial) invites Tyrant and the whole team to conquer the universe. But then Shining Ultraman Zero defeats Belial. Zero uses the Shining Star Drive and emitted a light too bright for the Darkness Five to handle forcing them all to retreat. Trivia *The Tyrant Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Ultra Zero Fight. *Tyrant's eyes change color in this series, during the video Tyrants eyes are red but, in still's and credits his eyes are dark orange and yellow. *After Jathar died, Tyrant took his place in the Darkness Five. *Tyrant gains the ability to deflect energy based weapons toward his gorge *Tyrant also makes an appearance on the Darkness 5 Biography special Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Tyrant was DarkLived by Alien Icarus on himself and the other Spark Dolls of the monsters that make up him. Tyrant then fought Ultraman Tiga and eventually Jean-nine. He ended up in defeat by Ultraman Tiga throwing Tyrant's energized dart right at him and Jean-nine using Jean Star Dust on him, blowing him up. All of the Spark Dolls ended up being turned back to their form of state and being recovered by Hikaru Raido. Trivia *Unlike most of the DarkLived kaiju, his is labeled as (SDU) standing for S'park '''D'olls 'U'nited. *Tyrant was defeated by Ultraman Tiga (aside from Jean-nine) in a similar way to its first incarnation. Shin Ultraman Retsuden In Shin Ultraman Retsuden Episode 9, his battle against Jean-bot and Jean-nine alongside his master Alien Temperor was referenced by Ultraman Zero and Glen Fire to demonstrate the Jean Brothers' teamwork. He was also the subject of topic for Episodes 12-13 as well as the monsters that make up him. In Episode 13, his battle against Ultraman Zero along with Alien Temperor and his battle against the Ultra Brothers including Ultraman Taro was referenced by the same Ultraman that defeated him. Tyrant was referenced by Exceller to Vorst as the inspiration for Five King after watching Alien Icarus did so to himself. Ultraman X A Cyber Card of Tyrant was created by Xio, after his Spark Doll was salvaged by the team. Ultra Fight Orb Tyrant reappeared in this mini series where he was revived by Reibatos via combining seven monster souls from the Giga Battle Nizer to deal with Ultraman Jack and Zoffy, who planned on stopping the chimera monster's new master at the Monster Graveyard. Zoffy and Jack fought against the beast as Reibatos left for a quieter location to revive his monsters. Jack and Zoffy fought valiantly against Tyrant, but the injuries they had sustained in the fight were starting to bring them down. Ultraseven, Zero and Orb, with his newly acquired Emerium Slugger form, arrived to aid their fellow Ultras in the battle. Due their years of experience and know-how in combat, it didn't take long for Tyrant to be overpowered by the Ultras. After being weakened by Orb's Orb Kick and Zero's Ultra Zero Kick, Tyrant got destroyed once again by a combination of Ultraseven's Wide Shot, Zero's Wide Zero Shot, and Orb's Wide Slugger Shot. Trivia *In this mini series, his name is called as by Reibatos. Ultraman Geed Tyrant reappeared in episode 9 of the series where he attacked the underground base from above ground in search of Mayu's Little Star. He was then met with opposition by Riku Asakura, who transformed into Ultraman Geed to stop him. While Tyrant proved to be a tough opponent, Geed managed to hold his own against him by blocking his attacks, fighting back with own, and deflecting his Energy Ear Needle Darts. Tyrant then breathed fire at Geed until Ultraman Zero appeared and dispelled the flames. The two Ultras then double-teamed the chimera kaiju by kicking him simultaneously, dodging his ax swing, then grabbed him and threw him down. Tyrant then took on Zero alone as Geed went to take on Skull Gomora. Zero later transformed into his Beyond form and kicked away the kaiju's grappling hook with his feet in midair. After dodging and blocking his flames, Zero merged the Quattro Sluggers into his Beyond Twin Edge and used them to slash at Tyrant multiple times and finally finished him off with his Wide Beyond Shot, destroying him as a result. Trivia *Suit Actor: Yoshiki Kuwabara **The Tyrant suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for his said appearance. Data : Alternatively called as in ULTRA MONSTERS, based on King Crab's , Tyrant can breathe a stream of flames from his mouth. Unlike most flames, these are very powerful, capable of bringing down even Ultras and creating large explosions ** : Tyrant can absorbing almost any type of energy attack through his stomach region such as Gomora’s Super Oscillatory Wave. ***Poison Gas: When needed, given to him by the body of Bemstar's torso, Tyrant can release a blast of quick downing white gas. This gas can stop strong beings like Ultraseven with one spray. **Right Ax Hand: In place of a normal right hand, Tyrant's right arm/hand is that of Barabba, ending with a massive axe to batter foes. ** : In place of a normal left hand, Tyrant's left arm is that of Barabba, ending in a spiked ball to batter foes *** : Based on Barabba's , Tyrant's mace hand has a grappling hook that can be launched at his foes to ensnare his foes. *Whip Tail: Tyrant can use his tail as if a whip to batter foes. *Ultra Sign Eraser Beam: Tyrant can emit and then fire small, arrow-shaped shots from his left hand to erase Ultra Signs. *Horn: Tyrant’s horn can be used to batter enemies like a club. *Flight: Tyrant is able to fly through the vacuum of space fast enough to go 29 astronomical units (from Neptune all the way to Earth) in just a few hours. *Burrowing: Tyrant is able to burrow underground for sneak attacks. ::;Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 * : In the Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2, 3 and Rebirth, Tyrant can emit freezing gas from Bemstar's Suction Attractor Spout. ::;Reionics * : Tyrant can fire a barrage of powerful, missile-strength, purple or blue energy dart-like needle shots from his ears. Originally this ability was exclusive to Grande's Battle Nizer Tyrant, but later appearances showed other versions having the same ability. The ability is a callback to one of Tyrant's components, Alien Icarus, since his ear was contributed to his creation and it was Icarus' ability originally. ::;Ultra Zero Fight *Teleportation: In this mini-series, Tyrant possessed the ability to teleport. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : A combination power of Tyrant's Death Fire and Cold Air Attack. Despite the original intention to debut in the television series, the attack made it first appearance in ULTRA MONSTERS. * : A tag team attack with Red King. After accidentally injuring Red King's leg, Tyrant came up with a solution by grabbing into each other's shoulders and ram towards the enemy. ::;Monster Buster *Ear Beams: Tyrant can fire pink beams from his ears in this game. Poison Armored Body.png|High Endurance Tyrant Fire.png|Death Fire Poison Blinding Gas Expulsion.png|Poison Gas Poison Grappling Hook.png|Barabba Whip Tyrant Ultra Sign Eraser Laser Beam.png|Ultra Sign Eraser Beam Tyrant Energy Beam Absorption Gorge.png|Suction Attractor Spout Tyrant Energy Ear Needle Darts.png|Arrow Ray Darkness Five Teleportation.png|Teleportation Tyrant Flight.png|Flight Tyrant Burrowing.png|Burrowing Tyrant Ear Beams.png|Ear Beams :;Body Parts *Face and Horn: Seagorath *Ears: Alien Icarus *Torso: Bemstar *Back: Hanzagiran *Arms: Barabba *Legs: Red King *Tail: King Crab - Saga Edition= Tyrant (Saga Edition) :;Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 57,000 t *Origin: Hyper Zetton :;Powers and Weapons Pending }} - EX= or alternatively known as , Tyrant retains most of his chimera-like body parts of separate Kaiju. However his body is more centaurian-like and he is twice the size of an actual Ultraman. His legs in this mode are both Red King's and Gomora's legs separate as a whole to make up his centuarian body and he is given Geronimon's head feathers as a head piece. His left-handed Mace hand is now chain-linked that can be retracted and used as a ball-and-chain weapon (instead of the original, where it was a hook attached to a mace that can be fired like a harpoon. EX Tyrant can launch both his mace and hook at the same time (still clumped together) or individually launch the hook). His right-handed axe hand is also nearly quadrupled in size, almost matching EX Tyrant's own height. :;Stats *Height: 69 m *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Alien Mefilas' lab :;Powers and Weapons * : EX Tyrant can unleash freezing gas from Bemstar's gorge. * : EX Tyrant can exhale flames from his mouth. * : EX Tyrant can unleash and elongate his mace. When launched at foes and objects alike, it can be used to ensnare and then coil around enemies' throat or body part. **Meteorite: By using the Despotic Hammer, EX Tyrant can pull down a huge meteorite. This attack is highly destructive and can take down the strongest of opponents. * : EX Tyrant can wrap his hook around an opponent's arm and drag him around while running in a ring-like pattern. EX Tyrant will then slam the opponent on the ground. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : A tag-team attack with Bullton. EX Tyrant hooks its Despotic Hammer to Bullton and then the sentient meteorite to act as a mace. Then, Bullton is launched into space only for Tyrant to yank it back to Earth and slams the opponent with it. EX Tyrant Freezing Gas.png|Cold Air Attack EX Tyrant Enhanced Flame.png|Death Fire EX Tyrant Grappling Hook.png|Despotic Hammer EX Tyrant Meteorite Falldown.png|Meteorite :;Body Parts *Ears: Alien Icarus *Hair: Geronimon *Face: Seagorath *Torso: Bemstar *Horns: Seagorath *Arms: Barabba *Tail: King Crab & Mukadender *Front legs: Red King *Rear legs: Gomora - Deathborn= EX Tyrant II Gained when the vengeful spirit of EX Tyrant refused to be defeated, Tyrant's body is modelled after his original appearance but now he is a giant skeleton of his former self. aka. will keep reviving himself until he gets exposed to direct sunlight. Same as EX Tyrant, he was defeated by Ultraman Taro, after the two see the sun. Only appears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Strangely enough, he keeps the gigantic-sized mace and ax hands that he has as his first EX Tyrant form. :;Powers and Weapons * : EX Tyrant II can fire a more powerful freezing gas from Bemstar's gorge. It has the potential for permanent freeze. * : EX Tyrant II can fire powerful purple flames from his mouth. These can severely damage enemies in one hit. *Revive: EX Tyrant II will keep reviving no matter how many times he is killed. To disable it EX Tyrant II must be in sunlight. *Ghostly Dead Attack: EX Tyrant II can spout out deceased kaiju's souls. They will attack enemies until his foe(s) is disintegrated. After that they go back to EX Tyrant II's body. EX Tyrant II Enhanced Freezing Gas.png|Cold Air Attack EX Tyrant II Purple Flame.png|Death Fire EX Tyrant II Ghostly Dead Attack.png|Ghostly Dead Attack }} - Cyber= : In place of a normal left hand, Tyrant's left arm is that of Barabba, ending in a spiked ball to batter foes. - Tyrant Armor= Tyrant Armor is a MonsArmor accessed by Cyber Tyrant's card. This form only appears in the stageshow Ultraman Festival 2015, where it was stolen from Xio by Babarue to empower the real Tyrant with negative energies. Since this suit existed, its appearance in the series is yet to be made. :;Powers and Weapons *Arm Shield: Alien Babarue gains this arm shield, though its exact power other than just being a mere weapon of defense is unknown. }} }} Video Game Appearances Ultraman Fighting Evolution series Tyrant appears thoroughly throughout the video games in the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series as a playable character, starting in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth EX Tyrant He does however play a much bigger role in the story mode in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. The first time he is seen, Tyrant was attacking a city until Ultraman Taro appeared to stop him and eventually Taro manages to defeat Tyrant once again. Later, Alien Mefilas and Alien Baltan are experimenting with several kaiju on earth, transforming them into "EX kaiju". Tyrant is one of the kaiju who was transformed into and Ultraman Taro returns to face him again, this time on a comet. Ultraman Taro manages to defeat EX Tyrant, but the vengeful spirits that create Tyrant refuse to die so easily and Tyrant transforms into his skeletal form, . However in the end, Taro prevails and EX Tyrant II dies again after being defeated while the sun's rays shone on the comet. Revival Towards the end of the story mode, Alien Mefilas revives EX Tyrant in his first from to fight against Ultraman Cosmos to test his strength. Ultimately, Cosmos defeats EX Tyrant. Kaiju Busters Tyrant is one of the monsters fought by the player in the Nintendo DS game Kaiju Busters. It is also the default and only monster that can be fought by two players via the game sharing function of one Kaiju Busters cartridge. TyrantMB.png Additional Trivia *Tyrant was original set to appear in the film, Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers. Along with Vakishim, Twin Tail, Astromons, Monsarger, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora. They were replaced for unknown reasons. *None of Tyrant's on-screen appearances explain his origin as a kaiju created from deceased kaiju. *Tyrant is the only kaiju who has two separate EX forms. *During the cutscene after using his ultimate finisher in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth, his hand positions are switched. This is most likely just an overlooked error. *EX Tyrant II has 4 toes, even though the Original Tyrant (and the front half of EX Tyrant) has only 3 toes. *In Ultraman All Star Chronicle, Tyrant possessed his EX Tyrant roars. ja:タイラント id:Tyrant Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Tyrant Category:Fusions Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Antagonists Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Dropped Giga Khimaira Body Part Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Ultraman Geed Category:Ultra Fight Orb Category:Ultra Fight Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Poisonous Kaiju Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Characters Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Battle Nizer Kaiju Category:100 Monster Army Category:Ultraman Saga